Who Am I
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: I have been made to mine in this camp ever since - or the oldest I remember. My memory is something I wonder about, something I'd take seriously. Something that I'd do anything for. And at last, my chance was given when the master let me and my friend, Gumball, escape.
1. Chapter 1

I've lived in this mine, digging for gold ever since or, should I say, the oldest I remember. I never cared about anything since they did it. Well, I forgotten what they did and how it affected me. Because I didn't care. My future lies behind the wired fences of this mine. Where all you do was mine. That was all I did. All I did in my life. Picking up a pickaxe and slamming it into the walls of the mine. I didn't do it because I want to, I did it because I had to. The punishment for not doing so was enormous. That was all I remembered, I don't know why I thought that. I was taken cared by Gumball, a blue feline who is as old as me, and, somehow, I do it back. I don't remember why. It's just because I don't care. All I do is mine. Like all of the other prisoners here, that is all I am meant for.

We were only allowed to sleep in 5 hours and had to work on the mine straight away. We were given bare food, which is usually uncooked noodles. It didn't taste like anything. Because I didn't care. The water we drank from the creek was black and murky. It didn't matter to me. It was still water. The supplemental need for the body. It was better than drinking from your own sweat. The funny thing is that I barely sweat. I shiver instead. It's the cold. There was snow around the mine. Whenever we sleep, there was no fire. We were cold at sleep.

Sleeping happened when the day was done. I would mindlessly walk through the mud to my bed. My bed was barely even one. It was just a rug and a blanket on top. What a place to sleep on. It's better than sleeping on the cold, bare floor, like many other unlucky prisoners. I slept beside Gumball. He always told me stories. Stories about the outside. I wondered if these stories are actually real. I'm always excited to hear his stories every night. Probably I want to escape. But that's not what I want to do. But deep inside me, something is telling me something. I don't know what it is and I don't care.

I'm probably insane. Insane, I am. I don't care about anything, I don't take risks and I don't know anything. I don't even know myself.

• • •

It was 11:30. The soldiers escorted us back to our beds, in case we did something wrong. We went to our beds and laid down. The soldiers guarded outside the building, locking the only way out as they went out. Gumball turned to me and smiled.

"So, Penny, are you ready for my next tale?" Gumball asked, with his usual French accent.

I nodded. I had that grin. The grin when you were excited.

"So, there's this place called Paris," Gumball started. "It's west of this horrid place. This place was in a country called France. Paris was peaceful, surrounded by meadows that I had once walked through. It had a river, where Ferries floated. It was so...tranquil."

Gumball sighed.

"I don't really know what to say next," Gumball hesitated.

"Is Paris ruled by a king and the queen?" I asked very softly, not really knowing this place.

"Yes, it does," Gumball replied.

"Wow," I said to myself, trying to imagine this wondrous place.

"So, there are orange and yellow leaves that fall down and... Penny, let's sleep. They're coming," Gumball was alerted. If the guards caught us awake, we would suffer torture.

I shut my eyes, trying not to wake up. I didn't know if Gumball did the same. I don't know.

• • •

I woke up, discovering that half of the prisoners are already mining. Gumball was tapping me.

"You missed breakfast," Gumball said, holding out a cup of the uncooked noodles. "So, here you go."

I found myself holding the cup. I didn't deserve it. I gave it back to him.

"I don't deserve it," I said as I walked out.

I powerlessly took a pickaxe and walked mindlessly into the tunnel. When I reached the end, I started mining. I threw the pickaxe into a crack and pulled it out. I continued the process. After 10 digs, I stopped. My hands were bleeding. I stopped at a moment. A soldier with black fur came around and kicked me. I fell on the ground and looked at him.

"You continue work! You not stop until you find gold!" The soldier said in his German accent.

I nodded and quickly went back to work. My hands hurt a lot as the pickaxe was cutting me more. The soldier walked away. I bit my lips, not trying to get attention. Then I felt my stomach grumble. I hated that. I hated hunger. I should've took the cup of noodles Gumball gave me earlier.

Gumball came by, as he worked at the same sector of the mine. He noticed my hands and came to aid me. He started searching through his pocket. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to," I said. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Gumball said as he started mining beside me.

Then my hand hurt more. I stopped and held my bleeding hand. Gumball took out a bandage and wrapped it around my hand. I saw the smudged blood on the bandage. It hurt a bit but I knew it would help me. I looked at Gumball. He just continued mining. He seemed to be mining to somewhere. Specifically somewhere. I didn't know where. Definitely not to Paris. It would be stupid mining to Paris.

"Gumball, what are you trying to do?" I asked.

Gumball looked around, leaned towards me and opened his mouth.

"Let's keep mining this way everyday and we'll..." Gumball lowered his voice even more. "...escape."

He stood tall again, hitting his head on the small hole's ceiling. I would've giggled but I would attract too much attention.

"I'll think about it," I said, worriedly. "All my life, I've been in this..."

"To remind you, you weren't in this place all your life," Gumball remarked.

"H-h-how d-d-did y-y-you k-know?" I asked, scared that he knew almost everything about me while I didn't.

"I just know," Gumball replied as he continued mining, as if he knew more.

I knew that he knew more, it's that he's not wanting to say it.

"You know more about me, please tell my whole history," I pleaded.

"I can't!" Gumball argued. "I would rather not. I have control over my memory."

"Okay," I said, downhearted.

I really thought that I'll get myself back. Probably I didn't care for a reason. Probably I'm like this for a reason. I'm insane for a reason. I am insane. I cried as I stabbed the pickaxe unto the edge of the tunnel, making the rocks fall off. I felt sick to the stomach. Gumball put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Penny?" Gumball asked.

"What's wrong?!" I sobbed. "It's myself! If I weren't here, you wouldn't have to risk yourself! If I weren't here, probably you won't be suffering the pain you are suffering right now!"

I leaned my head on my hands, which were on the pickaxe I used. I just continued crying.

"Penny," Gumball said. "Calm. You do not need to stress yourself..."

"No need to stress!? I'm stressed everyday!" I exclaimed. "I hated myself ever since!"

"Hated yourself?" Gumball asked. "Look, everything will be alright."

I looked at him at the eye.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"As long as I'm alive, I'm sure," Gumball said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Do you think if I was dead I would take care of you?" Gumball asked.

I shook my head.

"But now, I'm still alive," Gumball said, with a grin. "So, there's nothing to worry about!"

Gumball wiped my tears and held my hands.

"Nothing to worry about,"

• • •

As if I believed what Gumball said. Now, two soldiers are escorting us to the building. We were tied up to these chains that the soldiers held tightly.

We entered the building. There were three doors. One said PROSECUTION ROOM 1, another said ADVANCES and the last is TO PROSECUTION ROOM 2 AND MASTER ROOM. I was sure that we were going to one of the 7 prosecution rooms. I let a tear down. After all, I'm just an insane person. An insane person that doesn't deserve to live.


	2. Chapter 2

We passed through Prosecution Room 1, Prosecution Room 2, Prosecution Room 3, Prosecution Room 4, Prosecution Room 5 and Prosecution Room 6, all of which are used. When we reached the corridor between the last Prosecution Room and the Master room, I listened. Nobody was in the prosecution room. I shut my eyes, still tearing, as I knew it was the end. It was the end of all of this suffering. The end of my life. Should I be happy instead? But what will I lose if I die? Myself. No, but, there was something else. Something else about myself. Something that is telling me that I will lose something.

I tried thinking of paradise. Probably Paris. Then I remembered a portion of my memory. I remembered how one day, I was walking down a street filled with people. None of which are soldiers. They were all…free. Then I felt that I was with somebody. My memory ended. I flashed back to reality. How was that supposed to relate to Paris?

Then I felt tugging. We were moving. I closed my eyes and let the chains pull me to the room. Then I felt the soldiers unlocking the chains and leaving the room. Why in earth would soldiers leave you in the room if they'll need to prosecute you?

I opened my eyes to see what is happening. Gumball and I were sitting down on two chairs in a room filled with notes, advances, pictures and miniature aeroplanes. We were in front of the desk of the master.

"We're so sorry! We didn't want to escape! At least I didn't!" I tried apologising, though I knew it wouldn't work.

"Now, now," The master said in his American accent. "There is no use to lie. I'm giving you two a chance to escape."

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"You two have great things to contribute to this world," The master replied. "And the war is ending. I'll have to leave. My successor won't give you two mercy."

"I'm in for escaping," Gumball said.

"How about you, madame?" The master asked.

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I want to stay in the camp but… there was something else. Something that is telling me that I have to go. It was related to my memory. I didn't know what it was. I was stupid. Too stupid to know what it was. It seemed that Gumball knew this too. I didn't know the word to use.

"She's saying yes," Gumball said, for me.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't need to go hyper about it," Gumball said. "We've got nothing to lose."

"But our food and…" I stammered, getting quiet every moment I hesitate.

"I'll give you two two cups each," The master said as he gave them to us.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Head west," The man instructed.

"Okay," I said.

"Do not bring anybody else with you cause I can assure you that none of you will get over that fence if you do," The master warned.

"Okay," Gumball nodded.

"When I strike the match, climb over the fence," The master added. "You have no more than 30 seconds."

"Okay," I nodded.

"And you two, keep these two envelopes," The master added handing me a blue one and handing Gumball a red one. "Penny, you must keep the blue one and, Gumball, you must keep the red one. Never open these until the you reach the French authorities."

"Okay," Gumball nodded.

"This is your first and last chance," The master said. "Make the best out of it. And, Penny, I'm sorry. Dismissed."

He then pressed a button. Two soldiers entered, bringing us back to our beds. I felt a little worried. I never went out in the wilderness before or at least what I think was never. Escaping the place that I've lived long in. I didn't think it was right. But, pros and cons. I'll die in this mine if I do stay and if I don't stay I'll die. I didn't know which one was better. I guess if I spend the rest of my life with a person I trust and love. I can't tell which one - family love or the other love.

I shut my eyes tight, dreaming. Not a nightmare. A dream. A dream about my memory.

• • •

I saw the light strike. The guards weren't there. Gumball and I sprinted towards the fence. We climbed over it and jumped down. I walked, knowing that if I ran, I would be shot. Either way I'll be shot. Gumball kept tugging on me. He was desperate to escape. I wasn't. I knew that I was going to die in the end. I walked. Gumball was beside me, as he knew it was too late. We just continued walking, waiting for the cock of the guns but, when we reached the forest, there was no alarm. No guns. Nothing. Nothing but the woodpeckers of the forest.

We made it. We made it through death.

• • •

I was just walking, foot by foot, west. Gumball had a map. He said that we should pass through the town of Hannover to Amsterdam. After that, he said, we should follow the coast to Rotterdam. Then he said we should go south to Brussels. Then we had to go to Lille, then follow an expressway to Paris.

I didn't believe him. Paris wasn't real - at least I don't think so. He told me just to follow him. I agreed - with the condition that he'll tell me my whole history. I was happy and excited, though I doubt that we'll get to our destination alive.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a creek. I was very thirsty. I needed to drink. I was trying to say something. Something I remember. I just knew it. I knew how to say it but I don't know what it meant. It was…a foreign language. A language that I apparently used to speak. I just blurted the words out. I just wanted to test Gumball.

"_J'ai soif_," I said in a perfect French accent.

Gumball looked at me sternly. I never intended to say it in such a way but, it was how I said it. I used to say it when I was thirsty. I don't remember saying it before but all I knew was that I said it when I was thirsty.

"_Vous vous souvenez comment parler français_?" Gumball asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind," Gumball said. "I'll wait for you while you drink water."

"Okay," I said, surprised that he knew what I meant.

I walked to the creek. I leaned towards it and cupped some water. I drank it all. I then looked at the creek. I saw a blur of brown on the water. I guess that was me. But I doubt it. I looked at Gumball and walked over to him. He held my right hand and smiled.

"So, are you ready to continue?" Gumball asked.

"I am ready," I nodded.

"Now, we have to go through Hannover without getting captured," Gumball explained. "The war is ending but it had not ended. We'll have to go there in nighttime."

"Okay," I said, knowing that Gumball was wiser than me.

"For now, take your time by the spring," Gumball suggested. "I'll call you when we need to move in."

"I would rather go with you. I'm scared," I said.

"Okay, then," Gumball agreed with me.

He sat down under a tree. I sat down beside him. He was just reading the map and compass. I read with him. The map was a sheet of paper with lines and colours. It had letters written all over it. I had no idea how Gumball could read such thing. He was really exact. He knew that there was a town here and he knew where to go next. He was like the master.

I slept, on the tree, waiting till the time Gumball wakes me up. Then I dreamt. I dreamt about Paris. Dreamt about freedom.

• • •

"Penny, wake up," Gumball said.

I woke up. Gumball was standing up. I stood up beside him. He looked at me in the eye. I looked at my surroundings. Everything was covered by the darkness of the night. The moon was covered by clouds. The trees, swaying with the wind. The rustle of the leaves sounded through the creek.

"Follow me," Gumball directed.

I followed him towards a city. The lights clearly seen from the horizon. Gumball and I continued walking to the city. Then there was a headlight that shun on us. I closed my eyes and stopped moving. The grass was being stepped on. I started sobbing. The steps were getting closer. Gumball was pulling me. I let to go of his hand. I knew that my end is near. I heard two shots. I felt drowsy and then all I saw was black.

• • •

I woke up in a bed, beside Gumball. He was awake. I didn't know why he wasn't moving. I tried moving. I was tied up to the bed. I laid down on my bed and sobbed. I tried wiping myself but my arms were also tied up. I pushed myself upwards, hitting my head on a wall behind me. I did it in a repetitive order. I was trying to hurt myself. I made a grave mistake that affected others. I hate myself.

Then I heard a metal scrape. A rainbow-coloured man came in. He was carrying a knife.

"Which stupid thief comes in my farm!?" He exclaimed.

"We're not thieves," I said softly, quite intimidated by the man.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY FARM!?" The man exclaimed.

Tears ran down my face. I didn't want to die.

"WHY!? ANSWER ME!" The man exclaimed.

I stay silent. The man held the knife towards me. I shut my eye, waiting for my death. It didn't happen. I only felt myself loosen up. I opened my eyes. The man freed me and Gumball. I sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry for the trauma I caused," The man said, sympathetically. "Are you two French? I am."

Gumball nodded. I shrugged.

"What do you mean by that shrug?" The man asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Anyways, I want the war between Germany and France to end," The man explained. "I want the Germans to stop."

"Wait, is your name Tobias Wilson?" Gumball asked.

Tobias neared Gumball and Penny.

"Agent Tobias Wilson," Tobias explained. "I told lots about myself, it's time to tell more about you two."

"So, we're…are you sure it's safe to talk here?" Gumball asked.

"I'm sure," Tobias nodded.

"Well, we've just escaped a labour camp," Gumball explained. "Come nearer."

Tobias went nearer as Gumball pushed me away. He whispered something in his ear. I didn't hear it. When he finished whispering, he pulled me back in.

"Sorry, Penny," Gumball apologised. "It will spoil the surprise I have for you in Paris."

"Wait, is she the young designer girl that I…" Tobias was cut off.

"No," Gumball said, as if he was hiding something.

"Because of my rudeness to both of you, how can I pay you two back?" Tobias asked.

"Can we stay for a few days?" I asked.

Tobias nodded.

"I'll make sure everything will fit you, Madame Penny," Tobias said in a sexy tone.

Gumball rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"So, anything else you would like, mademoiselle?" Tobias flirted.

"I would want some water please," I asked. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

I was getting comfy here in this Hannover farm with a French agent. I still wondered about my past. It was quite hard as I had no evidence to look to for me to remember the past. I also thought about the foreign statement Gumball said. Vous vous souvenez comment parler français? I kept repeating each word in my head. Vous. Souvenez. Comment. Parler. Français. Then words to replace them came into my head. You remember how to speak French? I'd rather keep quiet about it. I might be asked much more harder French that I can't work out. After all, I don't think I speak French and besides I know…5 words only. Why would I say 'I know how to speak French' when I can't use it properly. I don't even know what 'hello' is!

I stayed on the balcony chair, drinking tea, looking out on the German sunset. This place was still untouched by war, no smokes, American tanks, English jet fighters nor Spanish naval tanks. It was peace. I sat down and stared at the horizon. Tobias sat beside me.

"So, mademoiselle, what have you found interesting before you…" Tobias trailed off. "What do you find interesting?"

I thought for a moment. Then I decided.

"This place of freedom - This place in France - Paris," I replied, gazing to the sunset.

Tobias smiled and neared me.

"I'd bring you there without that map, you and me," Tobias chuckled.

"Reall-"

I was cut off by the agent, kissing me. I pushed and looked at him, sternly. Then I looked at Gumball, who was just passing by, now standing, surprised. I ran off to my bed sobbing. The boys didn't do anything. They just looked at me as I ran to my bed. Nobody went to me to aid me. That was life.

• • •

I peeked through the doorway. It was morning. Gumball was talking to Tobias, he seemed to be quite less cheerful the last time he talked to Tobias. I looked at them on their chairs. They noticed me. Both of them wore smiles.

"Uh, mademoiselle, I, uh, am sorry for, uh, intruding your space and, uh, offending you," The agent hesitated.

"Oh, why need to bother about it?" I chuckled as I sat down on the third seat. "I'm not offended, though you did intrude my space without my permission."

Tobias stood up from his seat and kneeled on the floor. I looked at him sternly. He revealed a chest and opened it. There was a ring inside it. I look into his eyes and smiled.

"Mademoiselle Penny, will you marry me?"

"I would-"

Gumball's ears flattened. I noticed it. Now I know which love I love Gumball...

"-But you're not my type."

Gumball sighed. I managed to smile.

"What?" Tobias asked.

"You don't even have the manners," I added with a cheeky smile on my face. "You don't say 'What' to a girl you love, you say 'I'm sorry', 'Come again' or 'Pardon' so, you are definitely not my type."

He shrugged and walked back to his seat while I looked around the place. There were these bindings - these bindings - books, I remember. I took one of them and opened it. 'Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens'.

I read the first words. They were in English. I placed it back and looked into another one. Gumball and Tobias exchanged looks. I kept looking until I found a book title with an emphasised letter. 'Les Misérables by Victor Hugo'. I read the first words. They were French. I knew it. I didn't understand it though. I kept on attempting to read the book. Twice, trice, quadriple and much more. Then I was hooked. Some of the basic language that I understood - though I can't say it nor write it.

"Les Misérables," I read. "By Victor Hugo."

• • •

I read the book all day. It was interesting, though I can only understand 1/7 of the French in the book. It was about a convict freed after being imprisoned of stealing a handkerchief and how he lived after. I realised it was getting dark. I turned on the reading lamp. It highlighted the text. I read it better.

Gumball came with his arms crossed.

"Penny, we've got to sleep," Gumball said.

I looked for a complaint. I didn't think. I just blurted the words out. The words I learnt from the book.

"_Veuillez patienter._"

He looked at me. I can't tell of it was a 'WTF' look or a 'Great job!' look.

"I'm sorry," I corrected myself. "I'll just return the book..."

"No, no, I'm fine," Gumball said. "I'll just go and get you coffee."

I didn't know what coffee was. I shrugged and continued reading. He gave me a cup of a hot drink. I suggested it was coffee. I took a sip and continued reading. I started feeling tense, as this scene I'm reading is very…suspenseful. I shut the book and drunk all of my coffee, getting my tongue burnt.

"_Je suis d'ici,_" I said, marching out of the library. "_C'est trop de suspense. Je vais le lire demain._"

Gumball looked at me sternly as I went to the dining room. He was surprised.

"_Ce qui?_" I asked him.

"_Vous vous souvenez comment parler français?_" Gumball asked.

"_Non,_" I replied as I skipped out of the dining room, into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I was at bed. It was colder than yesterday. I barely felt my fingers! Or it was just really a fever. I shivered. I looked outside. The grass was coated with a thick layer of snow, birds flying down to the bottom and trees swaying with the cold winter wind. As I watched the beautiful scenery, I felt something on me. I looked at the front of me. Gumball was putting his blanket on top of mine. I smiled, as if it was a 'thank you' response. He smiled back at me. He went on his bare bed, and put his head underneath his pillow. Then I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a black tuxedo, without the coat. It looked great on him - except that it had a few little rips. I could just weave that together with black wool and he's great!

I looked around. There was a coat and a bow-tie on the hanging rack. Of course Gumball put it there. Then I looked at my left. There was a weaving set on the ground. I went off the bed and walked over to the set.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

I turned around, to discover that Gumball was awake.

"Oh, it's just there are rips on your tuxedo and…"

"Wait," Gumball said, putting his finger up in the air. "You remember how to weave?"

I remembered? Probably I just knew it by heart…or I remembered a bit of my past! I clutched the set and sat on Gumball's bed.

"Yes, I do," I smiled.

He smiled, in response.

"Wait a minute…" He said, going to the en suite.

I watched him close the door behind him. I looked at my arms. On my shoulders were shoulder pads, my left arm with an elbow-length mitten and my right was bare. Gumball went out of the toilet. He was wearing pyjamas and was holding his suit. His ears were flattened and he seemed to be sad.

"What's wrong, Gumball?" I asked, with a British accent.

"Er," He hesitated with his French accent. "Par-par-p…pardon me?"

He was asking if he got his English right. He's more of a Frenchman than a Englishman, for sure. I nodded.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now a little bit slower.

"I don't want to stress you and…and…" He replied. "And, waste your time."

I pulled his ears up and held his hand, looking to his slightly frowning face.

"I'm not stressed," I said, with a minor smile. "And you're not wasting my time."

He smiled. I hugged him in response. He seemed to be surprised when I did so. I separated almost quickly, stretching my hands.

"Sorry," I apologised. "I just… You know…feelings I can't explain."

I regretted what I said. That statement gave too much clues. I wish I never said that. I didn't want him to know. But, that wasn't really the end of the world, wasn't it? Or I thought it wasn't. The corridors suddenly lit up. Tobias ran out and waved his hand pointing out into the window. Behind him was fire. I dropped the set and opened the window. I waited for Tobias.

"Run, leave me!" He said.

"Are you insane!?" I exclaimed back. "Get out of there!"

Just as I said that, a part of the burning ceiling fell down in front of him.

"Just go, Penny!" He exclaimed, behind the burning ashes.

I turned to the window. Gumball was already on it.

"We've got to get out of here!" Gumball exclaimed.

I did not want to leave Tobias behind in the burning house but, there was no other choice. I had to leave or I'd suffer the same. I ran over to Gumball, slowed down by my dress, crying. He helped me out of the house, into nature once more.

We walked away from the ashes of the burnt down house, with no sign of life. Leaving souls that'll never be seen again.

• • •

I sat down in the evergreen forest, with my chin buried within my palm. I was still frowning. Gumball sat down with me at the bottom of the tallest evergreen tree we can see. He held my hands. I looked at him with a death stare.

"Look, Penny, I know how much you're depressed but…" Gumball thought of a moment. "We've got to move on."

I looked at the creek in front of me.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Paris," Gumball replied.

"And why are we trying to get there?" I prompted.

"Because, it's a free land," Gumball replied.

"What if this place wasn't worth it?" I asked. "What if this place…is disintegrated of the war!?"

I was breaking up.

"Then why the heck is there even a war!?" I sobbed. "When people die and kill!?"

Gumball wiped my tears. His paws were quite soft. They weren't hard of strong but light and gentle.

"The war is ending," He said, as he gave me an apple. "The war is ending."

• • •

I nibbled a bit off the apple Gumball given me. I didn't feel like eating. After that night. I always got nightmares the days after. Nightmares about screams and shrieks but, where did these noises come from? I continued wondering while I walked. Because I wasn't thinking, I ran into a tree! Wow! I fell over backwards, letting out a chuckle.

Gumball went to me to see if I was alright. I took hold of Gumball's hand and stood up.

"Are you alright?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied rubbing my back.

As we continued walking, we found another creek. I looked into it. There were fish. Tonnes of fish. This wasn't normal.

"Looks like we have to pass through this one," Gumball sighed.

"Really?" I asked as I noticed there was a beaver dam at the end of the creak.

"Yep," Gumball nodded as he walked through the creak.

I went to the beaver dam, walked on it and waited on the other side of the creek. When Gumball got to the other side all wet, I opened my mouth.

"I know," He admitted.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

Gumball took his compass out. I looked at it.

"We'll continue our way that way," He pointed.

"Okay," I said, following Gumball.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt that I was going to collapse in any minute. This 'Amsterdam' is sure far away. Why should I even bother? I marched foot by foot to the direction Gumball pointed to. It was sure far away, by what I can tell. It was night time. Gumball told me to rest. He checked his compass and turned it off. Wait. That wasn't a compass. It was something else. I realised that Gumball didn't have a map. Or didn't have a full one. He was using an iPhone all along! He had a saved map of everywhere and he was heading straight to Amsterdam.

Then I heard blazing shots from the sky. I saw two planes in a dog fight. Then a thing went out of one of them. It was a second end of a telephone line. It landed perfectly in my hand. I looked at it blankly. Then I looked up at the two planes. One of them was caught in fire. Then a parachute went out of the plane. I tapped at Gumball them pointed at the parachute. He looked.

The parachute floated downwards slowly. Then it eventually landed in front of us. We froze. A woman went out of the parachute. She was all rainbow-like, like Tobias. She wore a brown suit carrying her helmet. She had the Union Jack (the UK flag, to be brief) on the top-right of her suit. She walked up to us. She pulled up a gun. Why was there always a gun?

"Underneath his majesty of England, this land you stand on is underneath English rule," the lady said, in an English accent, pointing the gun on my chin. "If you two Germans don't understand me, you two will be blown up to bloody hell."

"We're not German," I muttered.

"Beg your pardon, miss?"

"Je ne suis pas Allemand," I said, accidentally.

"French, eh?" the lady asked, throwing her gun away. "Sorry about the gun, uh, mademoiselle. The French, English, Australians, New Zealanders, Americans and Chinese are allies. Any of you guys mind if I come along?"

"You're a German agent, are you?" Gumball asked getting into a karate chop position.

"No, but, my brother is a French agent in Hannover-"

"Please do not talk about that," I frowned.

The two froze and looked at me blankly.

"What about my brother?" the lady asked.

"Is your last name Wilson?" I asked, frowning a little.

The lady nodded.

"I'm Rachel Wilson," she added.

"Your brother, Tobias…dead!"

Then I broke off crying, kneeling on the weedy ground. Gumball came to aid her. Rachel herself was tearing. She wiped her tears and pswallowed her own saliva.

"W-w-what h-happened t-t-to him? H-how d-did y-you know?"

"Germans, they burnt down the house," I mumbled, through the cloth I held up from my pocket.

"Before all of the drama starts, was that gun loaded?" Gumball asked.

I looked up to Gumball. Rachel went up to him and put her fist up.

"Is it any of your business?" Rachel asked. "And to answer your question, no."

When she finished her statement, she reversed into the stream and got herself wet. Gumball reached his hand out to help Rachel. She, instead, helped herself.

I just sat down on the weeds and buried my face deep into my laps. I cried. I ruined three lives. I really wished that I'd get to the place I belong so that I don't end up messing five lives.

"I-I-I'm off," Rachel stammered, running of to a nearby village.

"Should we follow her, Penny?" Gumball asked me.

"No," I said solidly, wiping my tears. "We have to move on."

"But we need rest and…"

"I need rest!" I sobbed. "I feel like collapsing! It's just that I can't take ruining other people's lives!"

Gumball stayed silent. I looked at our footsteps. I turned around and walked straight. I wiped my tears and tried something that I don't remember doing. To forget.

• • •

It was deep in night. I was hurt physically and mentally. I never felt so bad before. I hurt too much lives. Including mine. Why have I ruined these lives? Why? That was all I thought of.

The hills that rolled up and down ended. There was a fence in front of us. It was spiky and had thorns of metal all over. The thorns pierced my eyes. Gumball and I stopped. I closed my eyes, to get rid of the picture. But, instead, I saw an imaginary picture of the thorns. I didn't like looking at spiky and thin things. I sobbed quietly. Gumball patted on me at the back. I looked back at him and hugged him tight, sobbing on his left shoulder.

He stroked my forehead.

"Penny, it's alright," Gumball whispered. "It's just a fence with spiky…things!"

I separated and closed my eyes.

"Look, we can just cut through it like this," Gumball demonstrated, cutting the wire with a clipper. "Simples!"

I opened my eyes to discover there was a hole in the fencing. He went through and pulled me in. We were in Holland. We were near Amsterdam. When I was about to celebrate, a military jeep stopped us. A person went out of it. He looked familiar, somehow. He was a slice of bread, toasted. He held a gun.

"Trespassing is against the federal law of the Netherlands," the bread said. "You two are coming with me."

• • •

Our chains were unlocked and we were let into our cell. The walls compressed us to such a small place. I can't imagine living here for the rest of my life.

"If you've got passports, show me next morning," the bread said. "Though I doubt you two have any."

I watched him walk out of the area, into the reception of the gaol. I just fell to the ground and shut up. I knew that all I could do was to hate myself. I pulled out the envelope. Gumball looked at me, leaning on the wall.

"I'm going to open it," I said. "I'm not going to get to France. There's no point of keeping my blue envelope closed."

Gumball shrugged one shoulder.

"Give it a go," Gumball said.

I opened it, to discover a small book that said 'République Française' on the top and 'Passeport Diplomatique' at the bottom. In the middle was some kind of emblem.

"Gumball what's this booklet?" I asked holding the booklet.

"That's not any booklet. That's a…passport," Gumball said. "That means that we're out of here tomorrow morning! Easy life!"

I shrugged and placed the passport into my left mitten. I didn't have pockets. What was the use of those mittens anyway?

"Rephrase that," a voice sounded from the next cell. "You two love birds will have a long night."

"What? Love birds? What?" I blushed.

"That blush on your face," Gumball chuckled.

"What!? No way!" I debated.

The person chuckled.

"Na, it's really the best night," the person chuckled. "My name is Jamie, Jamie Manwester. So, you two love birds…"

"Please stop calling us that," I mumbled.

"I know you love him," Jamie chuckled.

"I love him…"

He stared at me blankly.

"…as a friend! Not girlfriend boyfriend whatever!"

"What are your names?" Jamie asked.

"I'm Gumball," Gumball replied.

"And I'm Penny," I said.

"Is that Penny… Finklehimer or Fredericton?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Jamie chuckled. I sat at the bed beside Gumball. It made a springing noise and seemed to be very old. I laid down on the side nearest to the wall. Gumball laid beside me. Jamie's chuckles were heard. I just listened to what she's got to say.

"You two are in bed, making out," Jamie laughed. "So Penny can escape with the baby and Gumball can get rid of her!"

I ignored Jamie's talk. I looked at Gumball. He was pulling his ears down.

"Makin' out to savour every moment they have! La!" Jamie cackled.

"Shut up!" I called.

"Ooh, the girl's talking!" Jamie snickered. "Isn't the boy supposed to defend the girl? After all, you two are partners."

"Don't listen to her," Gumball whispered at my ear. "Just sleep."

I nodded and turned around. I tried not to make myself look awake to Gumball as I wanted to stay awake. I thought it was pointless to sleep. What would I do the next day? Was there something important to happen to me? Nevertheless, I didn't sleep.

I guess that I tricked Gumball successfully. He wasn't talking anymore.

• • •

"Hey, you two, wake up," the slice of bread's voice.

I didn't sleep. I can't sleep. Ever since that night, I didn't sleep. I powerlessly pushed myself out of my bed. I tapped Gumball at the shoulder and woke him up. He sat up in bed and scratched the back of his ears. The policeman opened the door of the cell. Gumball stood up and followed him. I followed Gumball.

"So, do you two have passports?" the policeman asked.

Gumball dug his finger into the left pocket of his suit's coat and pulled out the red envelope that was given to him. I pulled my blue envelope out of my left mitten. The policeman checked both of them and gasped.

"Where are you two trying to get to?" The policeman asked.

"Uh," I mumbled.

"Oh, my name's Anton," the policeman corrected himself.

"We're going to Paris," I replied.

"On a holiday? Going home? Meeting up with a fiancé?" Anton asked.

I blinked. Why in earth would I go to Paris to meet with my fiancé (I'm sure I don't have one) or to go to a holiday? So, it's _obvious_ that we were going home.

"We're going home," I said.

"Then get ready! We're leaving!" Anton smiled.


End file.
